Lightning Island
by Kaiarynn
Summary: A love story that includes two main ninja girls that I made up from another country I made up, Lightning Island. Hence the name. The victims of the girls' love are Gaara of the Sand and Neji Hyuga. I will throw in some other side love stories, too.
1. Chapter 1

Niaka glanced over at her twin sister, Shadowlin. They had been running non-stop from their home on Lightning Island. They were on an extremely important mission. They must get to Konoha as quickly as possible. They carried crucial information about Konoha's immediate attack. Both Niaka and Shadowlin had been going for three days without any rest. Tired and close to dropping, Konoha came into view through the cover of the trees. They had set a new record. It usually took five days to get to Konoha from Lightning Island and vice versa, but they were able to make it in only three.

The sisters angled out of the woods coming to the dirt road so that Konoha's guards could see them coming. Niaka, elder of her sister by mere minutes, situated her head band that had a lightning bolt etched onto its metal around her right thigh to make sure that it could easily be seen and identified. They had no time to cause any trouble. Niaka noticed Shadowlin doing the same with her own headband that circled her right bicep. They approached Konoha's gates with rapid speed, putting on their last burst of energy.

Both girls had dark bluish hair. Niaka's barely reached her shoulders and was somewhat unruly. Shadowlin's reached her mid-back and was held up in a half ponytail. Their almond shaped eyes were an eccentric blue. Because of their ninja life-style, and being Jounin didn't allow them much rest either, both girls' bodies were small and lithe, except for Niaka, who apparently had got both of their necessary genes in the boob department. At times it could be a hindrance and it almost annoyed her. They barely reached 5' 8" and their skin was milky cream in color and feel, although Niaka's skin color was slightly darker than Shadowlin's.

Suddenly deciding not to stop, but run directly to the current Hokage, Princess Tsunade, Niaka glanced over at Shadowlin running by her side. With just that motion, Shadowlin nodded. The twins had a strange connection with each other that made it easier to communicate without words than with at times. Niaka and Shadowlin burst through the open gates into Konoha. They didn't stop when the two ninja guards at the gates yelled at them. They set on a course directly for the Hokage. Niaka could hear the sound of pursuit, but she didn't care. She knew that she and her sister could get to the Hokage before anyone could stop them, and then they would explain. They didn't have time to play around. Niaka and Shadowlin were legendary because of their running speed and prowess on their missions. They were among the youngest to receive Jounin.

In a few more moments, the girls were scaling the outside of the building where the Hokage was, with more than the previous two ninjas at the gate following them. Niaka moved her eyes back to the sky in the direction she was going and faltered as a young man with long black hair and lavender eyes suddenly appeared in her path. He moved, preparing to attack her, but with her great speed, she jumped up and over him in a front flip and landed back on the building's side and continued upward. Shadowlin remained unhindered. She had always been slightly faster than Niaka.

Jumping into the window of the Hokage's office, both girls landed in front of the Princess Tsunade who sat at her desk completely relaxed, with only narrowed eyes at the intruders. Niaka and Shadowlin immediately dropped into their country's bow of respect. They went down on one knee, one arm draped over the knee that was brought up, and the other fist on the floor, heads bowed. The ninja that Niaka had run into earlier was a second behind them into the room, followed very soon after by other ninjas. Before any could take another step toward them, both girls recited their introduction together in respectful but powerful voices.

"We are Jounin from Lightning Island. We come bearing Hokage Princess Tsunade grave, but important news."

They bowed their head even lowered as they finished. The young man with the strange eyes faltered at their declaration, as did the other four ninjas who were now in the room. Before they could recover from their hesitancy, Tsunade held her hand out to them in the sign for them to stay still. They did. Tsunade had never removed her attention from the two girls who were startlingly similar, despite their different hairstyles and outfits. When she spoke, her voice was gruff. "What is this new that Lightning Island brings to Konoha?"

Taking that as permission to relieve themselves of their bows, both girls simultaneously rose to their feet in one quick fluid motion causing the ninjas, even the lavender-eyed ninja, to take an unsure step forward. But, again, at Tsunade's halting hand, they remained where they were. Niaka and Shadowlin acted unconcerned with the ready and waiting five ninjas behind them. They stood straight and erect, although they were near exhaustion from their speedy flight to Konoha. Niaka, being the eldest, took the lead and took a step forward, directing Tsunade's gaze at her.

"I am Niaka of the Isirian Clan." She motioned to Shadowlin. "This is my sister, Shadowlin. We are here because our Leader has received news from an indisputable source that some Akatsuki scum are almost on your 

doorstep with the full intention of attacking Konoha, or doing whatever is necessary, to capture the Jinchuriki that houses the Nine-Tailed Fox. Naruto Uzumaki." It almost annoyed her to have to be so proper.

Niaka bowed her head again and stepped back so she was even with Shadowlin again. Shadowlin bowed her head as well as if to support Niaka's information. The five ninja's expressions conveyed shock and then outrage; only the lavender-eyed ninja's face remained expressionless facing this news. Tsunade appeared thoughtful for a moment before replying, "This is interesting news indeed. I had feared that this would happen eventually. I thank you for coming all this way to warn us." Her gaze scrutinized them with a new curiosity. "How fast did you get here?"

Both girls smirked and Shadowlin answered this time. "Three days Hokage Princess Tsunade."

Tsunade, knowing how far away Lightning Island was from Konoha, allowed surprise to cross her face. _These girls must be exhausted if they made it here that fast,_she thought. The only other person in the room who could fully understand and appreciate their feat was the lavender-eyed ninja, who knew how far away Lightning Island was as well. Tsunade smiled at the girls, "Come, you must be tired after such a run." Her eyes glanced to Neji, and she smiled wickedly. "I am sure Neji would be more than accommodating to your needs. He will find you a place to sleep and eat."

Both girls glanced back at the ninjas, figuring that Neji must be one of them. When the lavender-eyed boy's expression became displeased, Niaka and Shadowlin didn't have a hard time guessing him to be Neji. They turned to face him and both inclined their heads to him in a show of appreciation. Neji steeled his face and turned, leaving the room, but jerking his head just enough to let them know they should follow them. So they did, leaving the grinning Tsunade and the somewhat confused four other ninjas behind them.

Tsunade looked at each of the remaining four when the girls had gone. "Ten-ten. Lee. Chouji. Ino. I want you to make sure those girls are treated with kindness and respect. They have done a great service to Konoha by coming here with their news. Understand?"

Tsunade was still grinning wickedly, and the four ninjas didn't quite understand why she was smiling like that, but they understood her request. They practically replied in unison. "Of course ,Hokage Tsunade."

Then, taking the hint, the four ninjas left Tsunade alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Niaka and Shadowlin glanced at each other with identical eyes. A silent understanding passed between them. They looked back at the young man in front of them. This Neji Hyuuga had led them through the maze-like-town without stopping, slowing, or hesitating once. _Good_, Niaka thought. _He has trained himself well in memorizing the place he should protect. _Little did Neji know that the two twin girls he was escorting were ingraining the twists and turns he was taking into their minds. They had already begun to map the city out in their head; memorizing it. Yes, they were here as friends, but someday that might change. Not only had they been sent because they were the fastest, but because they had amazing memories, perfect for reconnaissance. Niaka had the better photographic memory, and Shadowlin had the better auditory memory. Together, they made a perfect team.

Neji was silently grumbling to himself mentally. He didn't understand what Lady Tsunade was thinking, making him become the care-taker of the intruders. It also angered him how easily the two women behind him had so easily bypassed him. If they had truly meant the Hokage harm, he would have been an utter failure. As a result, he already greatly disliked Niaka and Shadowlin. When they had finally reached the Hyuuga estate, Neji turned unhappily to face them.

"This is my family's home. I'm sure you have been taught respect. I expect you show it. Or Hokage or no Hokage, I will kick you out."

Niaka and Shadowlin sneaked a peek at each other, hiding smiles, before they bowed their heads in acknowledgment. "We hear and understand," they both said the customary Lighting Island oath in unison.

"Good," was all Neji said. He slid back the entrance door and led them practically all the way around the square-shaped building that surrounded an inner courtyard before he stopped at a room. He put his hand on the canvassed door. "This will be your room. Your meals will be brought to you. Do not wander around or go anywhere unless given express permission by me. You may leave when you want to. You may occupy the courtyard. Or you may stay in your rooms permanently. Understood?"

"We hear and understand," Niaka and Shadowlin said again in unison while bowing their heads. Neji simply snorted and brushed past them. The Twins rolled their eyes and entered their room. They immediately searched the room for any weapons, traps, or anything else that might be dangerous or harmful. Finally satisfied, the Twins allowed themselves to sink onto the bed mats.

"I'm so **tired**!" Niaka exclaimed.

"You're not the only one, Nia," her sister said.

"Oh, just set the alarm and go to sleep, Lin." Shadowlin made several signs with her hands. Niaka could feel the nearly undetectable chi flow out of her sister's body. The Twins felt better knowing that if anybody or anything entered their room while they slept they would be awake instantly. Always be careful. Always watch your back. Even in what seems like friendly territory. This is why they had stayed alive so long considering how often they were on class A missions. They both closed their eyes and were instantly asleep.


End file.
